


Don’t Fear The Reaper

by CassondraWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Haunted Sanatorium, M/M, Omega Castiel, halloween fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-11 14:22:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16477223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassondraWinchester/pseuds/CassondraWinchester
Summary: “You got to choose what we did last year for Halloween. Remember?” Dean hummed as he nuzzled Castiel’s throat. “We spent the day dressed up, handing out candy, and watchingyour kindof Halloween movies.”“And just what is wrong withmy kindof Halloween movies?” Castiel grumbled even as he snuggled back into his Alpha’s arms. “Also, if I remember correctly, later that night we hada lotof fun with those costumes, Sheriff Woody.”“Nothing is wrong with your choice in movies.” Dean growled playfully as he nipped behind his Omega’s ear. “Mmmmm,” the Alpha’s growl turned to a low hum. “And yes, we did have fun with those costumes didn’t we?” Dean toyed at the string on Castiel’s pajama bottoms. “I took Buzz to infinity and beyondthree timesthat night.”“So,” Castiel spun round in his Alpha’s arms. “We can shoot for five times tonight.”Dean scooped up the tickets off the counter and shook them in front of his Omega’s face. “I wanna do this.”Castiel let out a huff as he took one of the tickets from Dean’s hand and glared at it.  “But you know that place gives me the creeps…”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Huge shout out to Hidden by the Trench Coat for hosting this Halloween challenge. 
> 
> Also big thanks to Ani-make-me-girl for beta’ing this chapter, and zephyrchrysalis for Alpha reading and making some awesome art... both while being sick. So seriously big thanks to them both!
> 
> I split this Fic into three chapters the last two will be posted soon. In the meantime enjoy the first one and Happy Halloween my Destiel lovin’ freaks!!!
> 
> Now, go forth and read! :)

Chapter 1

**“Come on baby, don't fear the reaper.**  


**Baby take my hand, don't fear the reaper.**  


**We'll be able to fly, don't fear the reaper.**  


**Baby I'm your man.”**  


**Blue Oyster Cult**

“No, absolutely not.” Castiel crossed his arms over his chest as he stared down at the tickets laying in the middle of the kitchen island. “I am not going, Dean.”

“But, Baby,” Dean cooed as sauntered up behind his Omega and pressed a kiss to the mating bite he’d left on his husband eleven years ago. “You got to choose what we did last year for Halloween. Remember?” The Alpha hummed as he nuzzled Castiel’s throat, breathing in deep. The sweet aroma of pumpkin spice and nutmeg surrounded him. Dean let out a content sigh as he continued, “We spent the day watching _your kind_ of Halloween movies. Then we dressed up as Woody and Buzz Lightyear before handing candy out to the neighborhood kiddies.”

“And just what is wrong with _my kind_ of Halloween movies?” Castiel grumbled even as he snuggled back into his Alpha’s arms. “Also, if I remember correctly, later that night we had _a lot_ of fun with those costumes, Sheriff Woody.”

“Nothing is wrong with your choice in movies. _Hocus Pocus, The Addams Family, and Beetlejuice_ are excellent picks for Halloween movies. I just like the scarier ones.” Dean growled playfully as he nipped behind his Omega’s ear. 

“Mmmmm,” the Alpha’s growl turned to a low hum. “And yes, we did have fun with those costumes didn’t we?” Dean toyed at the string on Castiel’s pajama bottoms before he slipped his hands underneath Castiel’s shirt and ran his fingertips up and down his mate’s chest. “I took Buzz to infinity and beyond _three times_ that night.”

“So,” Castiel spun round in his Alpha’s arms. “Since we had so much fun we can just do a repeat of last year.” He pressed his chest flush against Dean’s and whispered in his ear, “We can shoot for five times tonight.”

“Nice attempt, trying to use sex to distract me.” Dean grinned as he gripped Castiel’s ass. “It would usually work, but not tonight. It’s my turn to choose what we do for Halloween and,” Dean scooped up the tickets and shook them in front of his Omega’s face. “I wanna do this.”

Castiel let out a huff as he took one of the tickets from Dean’s hand and glared at it.

**Waverly Hills Sanatorium**  


**2 Hour Paranormal Guided Tour**  


**Wed, October 31st, 2018**  


**2:00PM - 4:00PM EDT**

“But I don’t wanna.” Castiel whined as he leaned back against the kitchen island. “You know that place gives me the creeps, and it has ever since we moved to Louisville three years ago.” Castiel laid the ticket back on the countertop. “Living fifteen minutes from that place is to close for comfort for me, and you _actually_ want to go there?”

“Hell yeah,” Dean replied as he placed his ticket on top of Castiel’s and moved around the counter to get a cup of coffee. “As a history professor I find the place very fascinating, and I figured as a doctor you would too. I mean, did you know because tuberculosis was so extremely contagious and at epidemic proportions that those living with it could not be allowed to live amongst the general population.” 

“Yes,” Castiel nodded as he tracked his mate’s movements. “Quarantining was common with wide spread diseases like tuberculosis.”

“Well,” Dean rolled his eyes as he reached for his coffee mug and filled it as he continued talking. “Did you know because of that Waverly Hills became a self-reliant community. A city in and of itself, complete with its own zip code and everything. It had its own post office, water treatment facility, grew its own fruits and vegetables, raised its own meat for slaughter, and provided many of the other necessities of everyday life.” 

“Really?” Castiel responded as he pointed to his coffee cup. “That I did not know.”

“Yeah,” Dean bobbed his head as he grabbed Castiel’s mug and the carafe. “There was good reason for that to.”

“Why?” Castiel asked as Dean passed him his cup. Curiosity written all over his features.

“Because,” Dean took a sip of his coffee, drawing out the suspense. “Everyone at Waverly, the patients, the nurses, the doctors and all the other employees had to say their goodbyes to everything they knew on the outside world when they took a job at the sanatorium. Once you went to Waverly Hills, you became a permanent resident, _on the hill_.”

“Who would do that?” Castiel shook his head. “I wonder how thorough their hiring process was.” He mused as he cradled his mug in his hands. “I bet they had some shady doctors and staff.” He paused, taking a drink of his coffee before adding. “Not that I’m saying all were. I’m sure some of them genuinely wanted to help. But,” he glanced over at Dean with a quirked brow, “knowing how dangerous that job was, and how easily contracted tuberculosis was, I’m sure administration wasn’t picky. So I guarantee during the time Waverly was up and running a fair share of unscrupulous characters graced it halls.”

“Mmhm, oh, no doubt.” Dean nodded his agreement, before smirking and rubbing his hands together. “But I’m much more interested in the ghastly characters that grace it now.”

“A-are you talking about ghosts?” Castiel stuttered as he felt a chill crawl up his spine, despite being sceptical. “You mean like _actual_ ghosts?”

Dean opened his mouth to answer just as the oven timer dinged. Castiel yelped and spilt his coffee on the countertop. The Alpha let out a loud bark of laughter as he tossed his mate a roll of paper towels. Dean heard his Omega mumble ‘ass’ as he watched as Castiel begin to sop up the mess. Dean smirked at the disgruntled look on his Omega’s face as he slipped on an oven mitt before opening the stove and pulling out a tray of gooey pumpkin and apple turnovers. 

Dean bumped the stove door shut with his hip as he gently placed the tray on the cooling rack. He set another timer for five minutes, giving the sweet confections time to cool down enough to add the icing.

“Now where was I?” Dean asked as he took the mitt off and hung it on hook over the stove. “Oops,” He caught his pajama bottoms as they slipped below his hip bones. He tightened the string and re-tied them as he turned around plastering on his best smile as he was met his mate’s narrowed eyes.

“Ghastly characters,” Castiel deadpanned. “You were in the process of trying to freak me out. Which, might I add,” the Omega pursed his lips as he stared at his mate, “is no way to convince me to go on this tour with you.”

“You’ve got it all wrong, Sweetheart.” Dean held up his hands in a placating manner. “I’m not trying to freak you out. I’m trying to _prepare_ you for what possibly lurks within those halls.”

“Dean Winchester,” Castiel huffed as he crossed his arms over his chest. “Do you truly think that place is haunted?” The Omega shook his head disbelievingly as he leaned against the kitchen island. “I’ve always found the place eerie, and never wanted to go there. But not because I’ve entertained the idea that Waverly Hills has ghostly residents. That’s the stuff of movies, Dean. Ghosts aren’t real.”

“You sure about that, Cas?” Dean questioned as the timer dinged again and he moved to glaze the turnovers. “Just think about it, an estimated claim of 63,000 people died at Waverly Hills during its 50 plus years in operation.” Dean peered over his shoulder at his mate. “Something like that is bound to leave a mark on a place. And the research I have done sugges-”

“Research,” Castiel parroted as he moved around the kitchen island and stood at his mate’s side. “You’ve done research on the supposed spirits of Waverly?”

“Sure have,” Dean nodded to their coffee mugs as he plated a variety of apple and pumpkin turnovers. “You get us a refill, join me at the table, and I will tell you all about it as we eat.”

Castiel sighed but grabbed the mugs and began to fill them. After he added a dash of hazelnut creamer, and three spoons of sugar to his, the Omega made his way over to the table. He placed Dean’s cup in front of him as he plopped down in the chair beside his Alpha.

“Go on,” Castiel grabbed an apple turnover and took a huge bite. “I’m all ears.” He mumbled around the sweet treat.

“Gee, I don’t know where to start.” Dean furrowed his brows in compilation. “There’s Timmy, the ghostly child, the white coat wearing cook, Doppelgängers also known as double-walkers.” Dean ticked off all the spirits from the lores he’d read over the past few weeks on his fingers. “And the legends of the fifth floor,” he whistled softly. “There are so many. There's room 502 and Mary Lee, not to mention the disembodied voices at the nurses station yelling at the trespassers to get out. Then you also have the shadow people, they stick mostly to the fourth floor and the death tunnel.” He watched as Castiel’s eyes widened at the words ‘death tunnel’. “Also known as the body chute,” Dean added, trying to keep from smirking when his mate involuntarily shuddered. “Oh!” He exclaimed as he snatched a pumpkin turnover. “Let’s not forget The Creeper. Th-”

“Okay, okay,” Castiel shook his head and held up his hand silencing his mate. “Slow down. That’s a lot of _potential_ ghosts to take in all at once. Doppelgängers or double walkers, or whatever the hell you called them? Shadow people, ghostly kids, and cooks, most of them just by name alone doesn’t sound very welcoming, so why the hell should we go invade their home?” The Omega’s nose crinkled in thought before blurting out, “And just what the fuck is The Creeper?”

“Well,” Dean licked the icing off his lips as he propped his elbows up on the table and carried on. “You ever felt an overpowering sense of fear you can’t explain? Kinda like someone watching you, or something behind you in a dark room?”

“Yeah,” Castiel nodded as he wiped his sticky fingers off on his napkin. “I’m sure everyone has at one point or another.”

“Then it’s a good possibility a number of those people came across a being like The Creeper of Waverly Hills.” Dean shifted in his seat closer to his mate, nudging his foot against Castiel’s calf to make sure he has his mate’s undivided attention. “It’s a sinister, horrifying entity that creeps and crawls along the floors and walls of the sanatorium. Some people believe it’s demonic, others believe it was once a patient that died a tubercular death and became twisted and tormented over the years of being stuck there unable to move on. But whatever it’s true nature, those who have said to have encountered it all experienced the same thing. They were all filled with a sense of dread that shook them to their very core.”

After a few moments of silence Castiel let out a huge bark of hysterical laughter. “And knowing all that you want us to go to that place?”

“Yes,” Dean cooed as he playfully batted his eyelashes at his Omega.

“You’re so lucky you're so sexy and know how to give me multiple orgasms with your knot outside of my heat.” Castiel sighed as he gathered their empty dishes and stood. As he shuffled over to the sink he glanced over his shoulder at Dean. “Let me make some chili in the crockpot that way dinner will be ready when we get home.”

“Are you saying we’ll go?” Dean asked optimistically as he pushed up out of his chair and walked over to his mate. The Alpha wrapped his arms around his Omega’s waist and rested his chin on Castiel’s shoulder as he rinsed their plate and mugs. “Are you?”

“Yes, we’ll go.” Castiel shut off the water and turned his head, placing a quick kiss to Dean’s lip before he moved their dishes to the dishwasher. After the Omega started it he wiggled out of his mate’s hold and propped his hands on his hips as he stared the Alpha down. “But I swear, Dean Winchester, if some ghost kills me I promise on all that is holy I will come back and haunt your ass.”

“In a sexy way?” Dean waggled his brows lewdly. “All naked and dragging around chains that could be used in bedroom play.”

“No,” Castiel snorted and slapped Dean’s shoulder. “No ghost booty for you.” Dean pooched out his bottom lip, which Castiel promptly ignored and continued talking. “And since the tour is early you gotta promise when we get home will dress up and hand out candy to the kids.”

“Of course.” Dean grinned as he pulled Castiel back into his arms. “I know how much you enjoy that, that’s why I bought four jumbo sized bags of assorted Halloween candy at the store yesterday. But,” he pressed a kiss to his Omega’s lips, “I get to pick out the movies we watch.”

“Fine,” Castiel grumbled against Dean’s lips.

“Awww, Baby,” Dean crooned as he ran his hands through his mate’s hair before cradling his face. “I promise I won’t pick anything to frightening.”

“I don’t believe you, Dean. You enjoy scaring me.” Castiel nuzzled into the touch. “And you know it.”

“Maybe just a little.” Dean admitted as his thumb stroked his Omega’s sharp jawline. “But only because you get all cuddly.”

“If you want me to cuddle, why not just ask?” Castiel turned his head and nipped his Alpha’s thumb, chuckling when Dean pulled his hand back with a surprised yelp. “I’m gonna go change and get started on the chili.”

“Wait,” Dean reached out and grabbed Castiel’s shoulder as he turned to leave. “Before you go, we need to discuss something very important.” 

“What?” Castiel asked as he took a step closer to his mate. “What is it?”

Dean’s features turned deadly serious as he spoke. “The no ghost booty. That was a joke, right?”

Castiel blinked a few times, processing ‘the very important information’ Dean had wanted to discuss. “You are absolutely ridiculous.” Castiel sputtered as he bit his bottom lip, fighting the urge to burst out laughing as he left the room.

“Cas!” Dean called out as he heard his Omega’s feet hit the stairs. “I want to tap your ghost booty!”

“Ready to do this?” Dean asked as he pulled his Impala into an empty parking spot close to the front of the building and turned off the ignition. Sheer excitement poured off the Alpha as he smiled over at his mate, and Castiel couldn’t help but to smile back.

“You know it,” Castiel responded sarcastically as he eyed the welcome center, the place the tickets had instructed to go upon arrival. 

“Well, c’mon then!” Dean’s grin broadened at his mate’s sass as he swung open the car door, grabbed a backpack from the back seat, and practically leaped out of Baby.

“Yeah, yeah,” Castiel mumbled under his breath as he followed suit, albeit, with a little less enthusiasm as his Alpha.

As Castiel rounded the front of the car, Dean reached out and took his hand, lacing their fingers together as they headed the short distance towards the center.

“What’s in the pack?” Castiel’s gaze flickered from his mate’s face, to the pack slung over his shoulder, then back again.

“Oh, you know,” Dean shrugged nonchalantly as he smiled at Castiel. “A couple bottles of water, and our coats in case we get cold in there.”

“Mm-hm,” Castiel stared at his mate, noting the mischievous glint in his eyes. He was one hundred percent positive there was more in the pack than some jackets and water, but was it worth calling him out? The Omega sighed and shook his head as they approached the walkway leading to the Welcome Center, deciding the less he knew the better.

When Dean opened the door a cheery Beta grinned at them from behind a table as they entered the room. “Hello, I’m Becky. Happy Halloween and welcome to the Welcome Center.” She greeted as she motioned them to come closer. 

Dean took a quick glance around the room as they walked over to her. A group of about twenty or so were off to the left chatting enthusiastically, no doubt about the tour. Dean subtly sniffed the air and scented a pretty even mixture of Alphas, Betas, and Omegas alike. He let out a sigh of relief. Dean had been slightly worried that the majority of the group would have been Alphas and Betas. 

At least this way, with the ratio pretty even, there should be less of a chance of Castiel getting unwanted attention and ogled relentlessly. Or so Dean hoped. He doesn’t consider himself to be a jealous Alpha, despite what his mate says. It’s just the thought that there might be a chance some idiotic Alpha or Beta on the tour would be stupid enough to go after his mate, thinking Cas was some delicate-easy-to-scare Omega. Well, Castiel could be a bit of a scaredy cat at times, but that’s not the point… 

_The point is_ if at any time during this tour Castiel did become afraid, it would damn well be him that would be doing the comforting. And imagining it happening any other way, made Dean want to punch something. Preferably the Alpha or Beta that would be stupid enough to try something. 

“Hi,” Dean smiled down at her as they stopped in front of her table. “We the last to arrive?” 

“No,” she replied as she shook her head, her ponytail swished side to side. “You guys are numbers twenty-two and twenty-three, we have two more that have yet to arrive. Here,” she pushed a clipboard towards them. “I need you to find your names on the sign in sheet, and put your John Hancock beside them. I also need to see your driver’s licenses or state issued ID’s.”

“Sure thing,” Dean dug his wallet out of his back pocket. He flipped it open and showed Becky his driver's license as Castiel signed the sheet. She studied it for a moment and then looked back at him before giving Dean a curt nod. “All good.” She flashed him a bright grin as he put his wallet away and reached for the sheet. “Now you,” she glanced over at Castiel.

“Here you go.” The Omega had been ready, wallet in hand and opened to the place that held his license. 

She examined it with the same amount of caution as she had Dean’s before declaring, “that’s definitely you.” She took the sign in sheet back from Dean and looked at it, making sure they had signed in the correct spots. “Everything is in order.” She grinned at them once more before adding, “enjoy the tour Mr. and Mr. Winchester.”

“I’m sure we will, Becky.” Castiel replied as he and Dean turned.

“Oh wait, I almost forgot!” She called out and the mate’s spun around to face her again. “There are no working restrooms inside Waverly, the only facilities that are usable are located here.” Becky nodded to a set of doors to the right of them. “So I’d go now if you need too.” She glanced down at her watch, “the tour is scheduled to begin in fifteen minutes, and they start promptly, no exceptions.”

“Thanks, that’s good to know.” Dean flashed her a smile before placing his hand on Castiel’s lower back and leading them away from the desk. Giving room for the final two people to check in when they arrive.

“Hey Cas, you gotta use the restroom?” Dean asked as he shifted from foot to foot.

“No,” Castiel shook his head. “I’m good.”

“Well I gotta go.” Dean slipped the pack from his shoulder and passed it to his mate. “Hold this for me, will ya?”

“Yeah,” Castiel replied with a playful roll of his eyes and a huff as he took the back pack. “If I must.”

“Ass,” Dean snorted and pressed a kiss to his Omega’s cheek. “Be right back.”

Once the bathroom door swung shut behind Dean the front one opened. Castiel turned his head to check out the newcomer. The breeze from the outside brought the heady scent of the man to Castiel’s nose. Patchouli, dark and earthy, with a hint of vanilla bean. _Alpha_. He watched as the man sauntered over to Becky and told her hello before glancing down at the sign in sheet and then looking at the gathered group.

“Hey guys,” the Alpha raised his hand and gave a small wave. Just by those few words, and the way he carried himself as he addressed the group, Castiel could tell the man had an air of confidence and dominance about him. The murmurs among the group died down and everyone looked towards the newcomer. “Happy Halloween, boils and ghouls. I’m Luc and I’m going to be your tour guide for today. Looks like we are still a few people short, but that’s okay.” He glanced at the clock on the wall. “They still have ten minutes, so you guys just continue chatting and getting to know your fellow tour mates.”

Just as Castiel was about to turn away Luc’s gaze caught his. The Alpha’s stare was predatory, a cunning smile painted his lips, as he sauntered up to Castiel stepping just a little bit too close “Why, hello there.” The Alpha’s gave Castiel a thorough once over before he met the Omega’s eyes. “And you are?”

The omega took a step back. Remembering his manners he held out his hand, “Castiel Winchester.” 

“Charmed,” Luc purred as he took Castiel’s hand. Instead of shaking it like Castiel had intended him to do, the Alpha brought it up to his mouth and pressed a kiss to the back of his hand. Castiel tried to mask his grimace with a polite smile when he felt wet lips on his skin. “So tell me,” Luc smirked as he ran his thumb over Castiel’s hand where he had kissed it, as if trying to rub a claim in. “Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?” Castiel jerked his hand back and stared at the Alpha. He couldn’t help but to think, _did he really just try that cheesy ass pick up line?_ As the moments of silence ticked on Luc cleared his throat and tried again. “Because you’re named after an angel.”

“I’m well aware.” Castiel deadpanned as he looked past Luc’s shoulder towards the bathroom door. What the hell was taking Dean so long?

“You know,” Luc trailed off and glanced around to see if anyone was paying them attention as he leaned closer to Castiel and dropped his tone like he was getting ready to tell him some grand secret. “I’m named after an angel to.” Castiel furrowed his brows, and at the look of confusion on the Omega’s face Luc continued. “My full name is Lucifer.”

“As in Satan.” Castiel blurted out before his brain to mouth filter had time to stop him.

“Yeah,” Lucifer grinned impishly as he shrugged nonchalantly. “The Devil is an angel too.”

Castiel opened his mouth to respond but was cut off by Dean. “What’s goin’ on, Babe?” Dean took the pack from his mate and slipped it on his shoulder before wrapping his arm around Castiel’s waist possessively. He narrowed his eyes as he looked from the strange Alpha then back to Castiel.

“Not much, Sweetheart.” Castiel barely repressed rolling his eyes at his mate’s jealousy as he leaned into the touch and continued. “Just talking to our tour guide, Lucifer.” 

“Hey, man,” Dean held out his hand. “I’m Dean Winchester, Castiel’s husband, and blood bonded Alpha.” Castiel watched as Luc took it, both Alpha’s squeezed tightly, and this time the Omega _did_ roll his eyes.

“Nice to meet you, Dean.” Lucifer released his hold and wiped his hand on his pants. “If you’ll excuse me I need to speak with Becky before starting the tour.” He gave Castiel one last lusty look before turning and walking over to the Beta who was helping the last two of the group sign in.

“You are an Alpha magnet.” Dean chuckled lowly as he held Castiel tighter. “Can’t leave you alone for five minutes.”

“Assbutt,” Castiel grumbled as he bumped his nose against Dean’s chin. The two mates grinned at each other, and the Alpha shook his head at his mate’s lame insult before he leaned down and pressed a chaste kiss to Castiel’s lips. 

A throat clearing drew their attention to the front where Luc was standing with his hands clasped behind his back. “It’s two o’clock guys, who’s ready to brave the halls of Waverly on Halloween?”

The group called out their affirmatives as they clapped and hollered. “Well alright then.” Luc grinned his eyes flicking over to Castiel. “Let’s get this show on the road.”

As they followed their guide out the door Castiel glanced over at Dean and muttered. “We are taking a tour of a creepy, _supposedly haunted_ Sanatorium, and our tour guide is an Alpha named Lucifer.” Castiel sighed as the wind kicked up around them. “Yeah, no way this can end badly.”

Waverly Hills Sanatorium was an incredibly imposing structure, looking up at its massive five floors made Castiel feel minuscule, like David staring down Goliath. As they approached the building, Castiel paused briefly to admire its Late Gothic Revival style. The old architecture in the brick work, the crumbling stone, and cracked mortar that laid bare because time had forgotten it. 

The place had a presence, an eerie feeling in the shadows of the broken windows and reflections from the halls within. The darkness that emanated from inside seemed to hold frightening gazes as if no matter where you looked, someone or something was looking back at you, watching, waiting. It was as tall as it was long, and every inch screamed nightmare come true.

Castiel was drawn out of his daunting musings when Lucifer brushed past him. He glanced over at Dean who was observing the building with a look of complete awe. They both turned their attention to Lucifer when their tour guide stopped in front of the doorway to the Sanatorium, and began to address the group.

“Waverly Hills opened its doors in 1910 as a Sanatorium hospital to accommodate tuberculosis patients.” Lucifer swung the door open with a flourish and stepped to the side allowing everyone to enter. After the last patron entered, the door clanked shut, echoing throughout the first floor. Lucifer took his place at the head of the group and continued. “In the early 1900s, Jefferson County was ravaged by an outbreak of tuberculosis, which came to be known as the ‘White Plague’. Hospitals overflowed with patients suffering from tuberculosis and Jefferson County decided the best way to handle the situation was the construction of a new facility, one that specifically handled this horrible disease.” 

Lucifer walked further into the building, the group following closely behind as he carried on explaining the history of Waverly. “The Sanatorium originally accommodated between forty and fifty patients, but eventually due to need, expanded to hold over four hundred at a time.” 

The more distance they put between themselves and the entrance the more Castiel felt trepidation sink into his bones. “As some of you may know, Waverly does not have working electricity.” Lucifer paused in his steps and patted the flashlight attached to his belt. “But since this is a day tour we won’t need the flashlight until we get to the death tunnel.”

Castiel threaded his arm between Dean’s and the Alpha huffed a quiet chuckle as he pulled his mate to his side. “Scared?” Dean whispered.

“No.” Castiel grumbled, and when Dean snorted the Omega hissed, “shut up our tour guide is talking. And I’m trying to learn.”

“Waverly Hills at the time was considered the most advanced tuberculosis sanatoriums in the country. But because there was no real known way to treat tuberculosis, the doctors did what they could to treat the illness.” Lucifer opened a set of swinging doors that led into a large enclosed section, a few broken down rusted beds were scattered along the room collecting dust, clearly patients had once occupied this space. 

As the group walked around examining the room, and items that had been long forgotten, Lucifer leaned against the wall beside the doors as he continued talking. “It was thought that the best treatment for tuberculosis was fresh air, sunshine, plenty of nutritious food, and lots of rest. Though those treatment were ineffective, there were a number of patients who survived and left Waverly Hills through the front door. But the sad fact is, in the days before medication was available for tuberculosis, most of the patients succumbed to the disease, and left through the death tunnel, what came to be known as the ‘body chute’.”

At the words body chute the entire group stopped their exploring and turned to face Lucifer. “Body chute,” a tall muscular Alpha parroted. “The death tunnel is the whole reason I signed up for this tour.”

“You’ll be glad you did.” Lucifer nodded as he smiled at the younger Alpha. “The death tunnel is a very memorable part of the tour.”

“What uh...” a tiny blonde haired female Beta stepped forward as she spoke. “What exactly is a body chute?”

“Well,” Lucifer drawled out for anticipation. “It’s an underground tunnel that leads from Waverly’s main entrance to the bottom of the hill, around 500 feet down. Staff used the tunnel to receive supplies in the winter when the hill was both inconvenient and difficult for suppliers to ascend. Concrete steps line one side of the tunnel while the other side consists of a motorized rail and cable system. However, the body chute is also how the doctors got rid of the dead. Deceased patients were sent down the tunnel via gurneys to a waiting hearse.”

He pushed off the wall and walked to the center of the room. “One legend states that tuberculosis claimed one patient per hour during the height of the epidemic and that doctors used the tunnel to remove the dead as to not upset the living. Because the doctors believed the patients mental health was just as important as their physical health.”

After a few moments of silence Lucifer cleared his throat. “Alright then,” he clapped his hands together as he strode towards the doors, and swung them open. “Let's get a move on, lot of things still to see.” 

As they walked through the lobby Lucifer turned and started walking backwards as he addressed the group. “Who can tell me when and why Waverly shut down?” Castiel looked around the group, and when no one immediately answered he raised his hand. “Yes, Castiel.” Lucifer purred as he eyed the Omega like a piece of Halloween candy. Castiel sighed under his breath. He should have known better than to draw Lucifer’s attention to him. Goddamn his ambition to be top of the class.

Lucifer pointed at Castiel, spotlighting him as he answered. “The hospital closed in 1961, due to the antibiotic drug streptomycin. It lowered the need for such a hospital as Waverly.”

“Correct,” Lucifer grinned. “Impressive, Castiel, you must read a lot in your spare time.”

“Actually, I’m a doctor.” Castiel smirked at the momentary look of shock of Lucifer’s face. “Learned all about Tuberculosis back in Med School.”

“Very impressive.” Lucifer eyed Castiel a moment longer before licking his lips and spinning back around. “Coming up on the left are the medical labs, and the pharmacy.”

“Kiss ass,” Dean mumbled as he slowed down his stride, the rest of the group passing him and Castiel until they were at the main back of the group. “I think your now Lucifer’s star pupil.”

“Oh, fuck you,” Castiel rolled his eyes playfully and bumped his shoulder against Dean’s. “Jealous?”

“Of that Alpha eye-fucking my mate?” Dean quirked his brow. “Uhhhhh, yeah.”

“Absolutely ridiculous.” Castiel grinned at his mate before he furrowed his brows and asked. “What are we doing all the way in the back? I figured you’d want to be up front where you can hear better and see things first.”

Dean glanced at the group ahead of them and lowered his voice as he spoke. “You see that open door coming up on the left.” The Alpha nodded towards it. “There’s a stairway in there, and we are gonna take those all the way to the rooftop.”

“You wanna separate from the group? Nope.” Castiel shook his head. “No way.”

“Oh, come on. Please.” Dean pooched out his bottom lip. “It will be an adventure, just me and you. Think about it, if this place _is_ haunted the ghosts may feel more comfortable showing themselves with less people around. C’mon,” Dean gave Cas is best smile, bounced his brows coaxing his mate, “c’mon, just for a little bit then we’ll catch up to the group again, before we’re even missed.”

“I don’t know,” Castiel drew his bottom lip into his mouth and started to gnaw on it as the door drew closer. “What about light? This place has no electricity remember, and Lucifer has the only flashlight.”

“No, he doesn’t.” Dean patted his back pack and took one last look around to make sure no one was watching before he pulled Castiel into the doorway. The Alpha smirked at his mate as he slid the pack from his shoulder and opened it. He showed him the two flashlights before zipping the pack back and tossing it back over his shoulder. He looked at his scowling Omega. “Where’s your sense of adventure, Cas?” 

“At home,” Castiel deadpanned as he started up the stairs. “Smacking my sanity upside the head for agreeing to come here in the first place.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to Ani-make-me-girl for beta’ing this chapter, and zephyrchrysalis for Alpha reading!

Chapter 2

_“Come on, Baby, don't fear the reaper._   
_Baby take my hand, don't fear the reaper._   
_We'll be able to fly, don't fear the reaper._   
_Baby I'm your man.”_   
_**Blue Oyster Cult** _

“Holy shit,” Dean wheezed as he doubled over and placed his hands on his knees gulping in air. “That’s a lot of stairs.”

“Come on,” Castiel rolled his eyes as he patted his mate’s head. “We’re on the fourth floor we only have two more flights to get to the rooftop.”

Dean straightened up and narrowed his eyes at his completely unfazed Omega. “How are you not even a little out of breath?”

“I run four miles every morning, Dean.” Castiel quirked a brow at him. “Maybe if you’d join me, like I’ve been asking for years, a few flights of stairs wouldn’t put you out of commission.” 

“Out of commission.” Dean repeated as he stalked towards Castiel. “I’ll show you out of commission.” The Alpha growled moments before he lunged at his mate, pinning him against the wall beside a rickety old door. Dean took advantage of Castiel’s momentary shock and hoisted his Omega’s legs up. 

“Dean!” Castiel cried out in surprise as he instinctively wrapped his legs around his Alpha’s waist.

“Shhh,” Dean whispered against Castiel’s mating mark. “You’ll wake the dead.” He teased with a playful nip to his Omega’s throat.

“That’s,” Castiel gasped as he felt Dean’s teeth on his skin. “That’s not funny, Dean.” He gave his Alpha’s shoulder a gentle push, and Dean leaned back and met his eyes. “And no way in hell are we fooling around in the hallway of an ominous Sanatorium.”

“No hallway, hmmm,” Dean tightened his left arm around Castiel, as his right one felt along the wall beside him until he found the knob he was searching for. He gave it a twist and the door opened with a loud squeak that echoed down the long desolate hallway.

The Alpha smirked at his mate as he maneuvered them into the room and shut the warped door behind them with his foot. 

“Better?” Dean asked as he waggled his brows at his Omega.

“Umm...” Castiel trailed off as he glanced around at what was probably once a meeting room or a doctor’s office. He shuddered slightly at the cracked paint and mold creeping over the walls. 

Dust coated the weathered wooden desk that stood lopsided, having lost a foot to dry rot, and hairy cobwebs clung to the corners where the walls met, and the ceiling stopped their ascent. 

“No,” Castiel shook his head as he took in the dust laded broken desk leaning to one side obviously from dry rot. His eyes met Dean’s. “Definitely,” he shuddered again, as one of the hairy cobwebs fell from its corner, “not better.”

“Oh, come on,” Dean cooed as he gave his mate’s ass a playful squeeze. “That desk looks awfully cozy.”

Castiel frowned as he looked back to the desk. Did Dean really expect that poor decrepit desk to support their weight? By the amount of dust on it the thing has been neglected for years. The Omega cringed when he noticed how the wood on the desktop was cracked and sticking up at odd angles. No way was his bare ass touching that desk. Not only was it unsanitary, but splinters! Before the desk gave way and collapsed under their weight, he would surely get a fair amount of splinters. 

Castiel can just imagine it now, the night ending with him awkwardly standing in front of their bathroom mirror removing those splinters from his ass. 

No, thank you.

“Dean,” Castiel grumbled as he shimmied free from his mate’s hold. When his feet touched the floor he took a step back and quirked an unamused brow at his Alpha. “A good gust of wind would reduce that desk to a pile of rubble.”

Dean clicked his tongue as he gave the desk a good once over. “You’re right,” he relented with a sigh. “But, that wall seems sturdy enough.” Dean nodded to the wall behind Castiel. A smirk spread across his lips as he continued, “I doubt I could fuck you through it.” The Alpha drew his bottom lip into his mouth as he leaned towards his mate. “But, I’d sure as hell like to try.”

“Alpha,” Castiel chastised as he took another step back, putting more distance between them. “No way are we going to fuck in this dank room at a freaky Sanatorium.”

“You sure about that?” Dean slid the pack from his shoulders and dropped it to the floor before closing the gap between him and as mate. The Alpha leaned down and nuzzled Castiel’s jaw, his tongue darted out and traced the sensitive scared mating bite. The Omega shivered at the touch, and Dean grinned against his mate’s throat. 

“It’s so filthy in here though.” Castiel gasped out at the feel of his Alpha’s warm wet tongue. 

“It’s not _that_ bad.” Dean chuckled as he slid his hands down the back of Castiel’s pants, and slipped his finger between his Omega’s ass cheeks. He gently massaged Castiel’s puckered rim, teasing his hole until it started to slicken. “C’mon, Cas,” Dean whispered in his ear as he dipped his finger past the tight ring of wet muscle. “You know you wanna.”

“Can’t believe I’m actually considering this.” Castiel groaned and clutched his fists by his side, trying to hold on to his resolve as Dean slipped in a second finger and slid in deeper, nudging his sweet spot.

“Oh, you're more than considering it, you’re so gonna do it.” Dean hummed as he took a deep breath. “I can smell how much you want me.”

“Fuck,” Castiel moaned, his hands fumbled at his belt as Dean rubbed his prostate relentlessly, causing him to slicken even more. His dick throbbed in its denim confines, and he needed to get his pants and underwear off now before he soaked them through.

“Told you,” Dean grinned cockily as he removed his fingers from his mate’s body and pulled his hands out from the back of Castiel’s pants. The Alpha licked his Omega’s juices from his fingers before unbuttoning and unzipping his own jeans. He hastily pulled his underwear and pants to his knees, letting them fall the rest of the way down, settling at his ankles.

Castiel watched Dean stroke his hard cock as he waited for him. The Omega continued to undress, slipping off his shoes. He stared at his socks for a moment, contemplating on removing them before deciding it would be a cold day in hell before his bare feet touched that grimy floor. He shimmied out of his pants and underwear, folding them neatly before bending over and methodically laying them on his shoes, praying no part of his clothes touched the ground.

As soon as Castiel stood Dean advanced towards him. “Wait,” Castiel held up his hand and stopped his Alpha’s movement. “Before we go any further, protection first.” He pointed towards Dean’s backpack.

“Huh,” Dean scrunched up his nose confused as he glanced at his pack. “Cas, I don’t have any rubbers in there.” His eyes darted back to his mate. “We never use condoms, so why the hell would I be carrying around protection in my backpack?”

“No,” Castiel snorted as he shook his head. “I’m not talking about a condom, Dean. I want a jacket.” He glanced back at the wall, peeling paint, dust and grime, coated every inch. “My sweater isn’t touching that filth.”

Dean nodded, biting his lip to keep from laughing. Of course his mate, even in the heat of the moment would be worried about a little dust. The Alpha carefully bent down, not wanting to trip over the denim bunched up at his ankles. He opened his pack, “One jacket coming up.” His finger closed around Castiel’s beige trench coat—

“No,” Castiel crossed his arms over his chest as Dean looked up at him. The Alpha moved his hand from the trench coat to his leather jacket and his mate nodded.

“Seriously, Cas,” Dean stared up at Castiel with wide eyes. “ _My leather jacket_?”

“Dean,” Castiel shuddered as a cool breeze whipped through the room. “Give me your damn jacket or this train leaves the station.” The Alpha starred as his coat, then up at his mate, then again back to his leather jacket. “Fine,” Castiel sighed as he moved to reach for his jeans.

“No!” Dean clutched the jacket and jerked it from the pack as he scrambled to stand, almost tripping over his pants. When he got his footing he thrust the jacket at his mate. “Here.”

“Can’t believe I let you talk me into this.” Castiel grumbled as he took the jacket.

“Didn’t take much convincing.” Dean mumbled back as he helped slip the jacket onto his mate. 

“You suck.” Castiel hissed, but the smile on his face betrayed him.

“Uh huh, whatever you say, baby.” Dean cooed as he pulled his mate into his arms.

The Omega let out a happy hum when the scent of his Alpha surrounded him. He breathed in deeply taking in the intoxicating aroma of heady smoke and pine needles, of fallen leaves and crisp air. If Castiel closed his eyes he could picture himself curled up in Dean’s arms in their backyard sitting around a bonfire on a cool autumn night.

“I love your scent,” Castiel purred as he nuzzled at Dean’s throat. “Turns me on, makes me so wet. My thighs are soaked.”

“Cas,” Dean growled as he rutted his hard cock against his mate’s before gripping Castiel’s ass and lifting him up. 

“Well,” the Omega smirked at his Alpha as he wrapped his legs tightly around Dean’s waist, “what are you waiting for?” Castiel asked as he leaned in and whispered salaciously in his mate’s ear. “Fuck me, Alpha.”

Dean held his mate tight around his lower back with his left arm as he maneuvered his right hand to reach between them and grip his cock, guiding it to Castiel’s wet hole. Dean bucked his hips and ran his length between his Omega’s soaked cheeks, coating his cock thoroughly before pressing in past the tight ring of muscle. Castiel’s fingers dug into the meat of Dean’s shoulders as his Alpha bottomed out in one smooth thrust.

Castiel buried his face in his mate’s throat as Dean began to rock his hips, driving his cock in deeper. “Oh, Alpha,” Castiel moaned, his cries echoed off the deteriorating walls.

“Shhhhh,” Dean hushed his mate as he gripped Castiel’s waist and fucked into him harder with an impish grin. “Don’t want anyone to hear us, do you?”

“Don’t care,” Castiel keened as he let his head fall back and thunk against the wall, momentarily forgetting his aversion of not wanting any part of himself to touch the cruddy walls. “And neither do you,” Castiel licked his lips and met his mate’s lust blown eyes. “You know you’d love if we got caught.” Castiel gasped at the feral growl that spilt past his Alpha’s lips. “Everyone watching me cry out for you. Watching you _own_ me.” 

“Yes,” Dean rumbled deep in his chest as his fingers dug into his Omega’s hips. 

“You like the thought of that don’t you, Alpha.” Castiel purred relishing in the fact that tomorrow there would be fingertip shaped bruises branding him. “You’d love for Lucifer to see this wouldn’t you? Show him that no other Alpha could please me like you.”

“Mine,” Dean growled, his inner Alpha scratching at the surface. He bit down on his Omega’s mating mark, not hard enough to break the skin but rough enough there will be one hell of a bruise for days.

“All yours, Dean!” Castiel cried out as his mate staked him claim, fucking him hard and fast. The Omega gasped when he felt the slight swell of Dean’s knot as it popped in and out of his soaked hole. “Don’t accidentally knot me.” Castiel panted, his dick rock hard and dripping precome as he bounced up and down on his Alpha’s cock chasing his release.

“I won’t,” Dean ground out through gritted teeth, fighting his inner Alpha who wanted nothing more than to have his mate sated and tied to him. Here and now was definitely not the place for that though. “But,” the Alpha growled as he gripped his swelling knot, “still gonna mark you as mine, pump you so full of come it drips from you.” 

“Yes, Alpha!” Castiel keened, his inner muscles tightening around Dean’s cock. “Fill me up, mark me.”

The delicious velvety clench around his cock drove Dean wild. “So close,” Dean groaned as he rutted into his mate roughly. “I’m gonna come.”

“Me too,” Castiel gasped out as he reached between them, relying on Dean and the wall to support his weight. The Omega stroked his cock with his right hand and lifted Dean’s shirt with his left so he wouldn’t stain it when he found his release.

Dean began to massage his swollen knot as he pushed his cock deeper in Castiel’s wet hole, the head pressed and rubbed the Omega’s sweet spot as Dean rocked his hips in shallow thrusts. The heavenly stimulation against Castiel’s prostate pushed him over the edge into bliss. He groaned as he shot his release in thick stripes across his Alpha’s chest and stomach, shuddering as slick gushed from him, covering Dean’s hand and knot.

The sweet aroma of his Omega’s slick, the feel of it marking him, and Castiel’s tight hole spasming around his length had him joining his mate in ecstasy. Dean’s cock throbbed as he came deep inside Castiel, marking him thoroughly. 

The Omega gasped as the hot rush of warmth flooded him, filling him. Dean claimed his lips and growled against them as he rutted through his release, working his knot with his palm as he spilt the last of his seed into his Omega’s welcoming body. 

Castiel keened as he felt Dean’s dick twitch, come poured out of him coating his Alpha’s thighs and dripping onto the floor. Dean rested his forehead against his mate’s as the caught their breath and came down from their euphoric orgasmic bliss.

Castiel let out a loud bark of laughter, breaking the silence. “You are one kinky fucker.” He wiggled free from his mate’s hold, grimacing when slick and come flowed from him, trickling down his legs.

“Takes one to know one.” Dean shot his mate a playful wink as he bent down and reached for his backpack. The Alpha unzipped the side pocket and pulled out a travel size package of wet wipes as shook them triumphantly. “Now, let’s get cleaned up and do some exploring.”

“I still think you planned it.” Castiel mumbled as he slipped on his shoes.

“What,” Dean mock gasped as he shoved the wipes they used to clean themselves up in the small zip pocket on the front of the pack. He looked up at Castiel, “don’t let me forget I put those in there.” The Alpha stood up and smirked at his mate, “And for the third time I didn’t plan on _anything_ happening.”

“Then why did you pack wet wipes and a plastic baggie to put the used ones in.” Castiel quirked a brow and crossed his arms over his chest. “Well?”

Dean’s smirk grew as he wrapped his arm around his mate’s waist and pressed a kiss to his cheek, “Wishful thinking.” 

Castiel opened his mouth to retort when a loud bang in the hallway cut him off. It was followed by another, then another, he jumped and wrapped his arms around Dean, clinging to his Alpha tightly as he whispered, “What was that?”

“Shit,” Dean hissed as he dislodged Castiel from his side. He moved towards the door as he whispered, “The rest of the group caught up to us.” Dean slowly opened the door, cringing when it squeaked loudly. He peeked his head out and looked up and down the hall. The Alpha glanced over his shoulder at his mate and shrugged. “No one’s out here.” He held out his hand to Castiel, “Let’s head on up to the roof before they really do catch up to us.”

“Okay, but,” Castiel took his hand and followed him into the hall, “what was that noise?”

“Don’t know, sounded like doors slamming.” Dean replied as he walked towards the stairs, pausing when it felt as if he was pulling dead weight. He looked back to his Omega who was standing still as a statue staring down the right corridor. His eyes followed Castiel’s gaze. 

Dean for all his bravado shuddered. At the end of the hallway in front a large set of open worn doors, a figure in a hooded cloak surrounded in shadow stood He reached out for Castiel’s hand as they continued to stare no voice echoed from the looming figure, just an outstretched skeletal hand whose bony grip held a large scythe that glinted in the lights from the broken windows. 

After what seemed like an eternity of silence the figure pointed his scythe at Castiel and spoke. “Almost time, almost mine.” The guttural hollow voice echoed off the battered walls as the figure pulled the scythe to his chest and turned, walking through the doors and into the nurses station out of their sight.

Dean’s gaze snapped to his mate with a huge grin. “Did you see that Grim Reaper costume, Cas! It was so cool!” He yanked Castiel towards the stairs. “Now we know who was slamming the doors. How awesome is it that they got their employees dressed up and roaming around the Sanatorium trying to scare the tour groups.”

“I don’t know, Dean, that scythe looked so real.” He paused in the stairwell and met his Alpha’s eyes. “It’s voice, it was…” the Omega trailed off with a shiver. “And did you see its hand? It was bone, no flesh.”

“Special effects makeup, you’d be amazed the stuff they can do nowadays. It ain’t like when we were kids. Cas,” Dean quirked a brow, “you don’t think that was _really_ the Grim Reaper, do you?”

“Well,” Castiel shook his head as they started up the stairs. “I suppose not. It’s just,” he paused on the step, the feeling of dread strong in the pit of his stomach as he waited until he had Dean’s attention. “If that was an employee why didn’t they call us out on not being with the rest of our group?”

“I don’t know,” Dean shrugged as he continued up the stairs. “Maybe they didn’t wanna break character. Maybe they thought the group was close by.”

“Maybe,” Castiel mumbled as he followed behind his mate, still not able to shake the sense that something was very wrong.

As they ascended the last flight of stairs the door to the roof was in sight. Dean gave Castiel’s hand a squeeze as he sped up and glanced over his shoulder. “I hope it’s unlocked.”

“I don’t,” Castiel murmured under his breath, matching his mate’s stride up the final few stairs. He was hoping like hell it was locked, then maybe he could talk Dean into giving up this ridiculous notion of just the two of them exploring, and they could go find the rest of their group. _Safety in numbers_ , Castiel thought as an image of that Grim Reaper popped into his head.

“Here goes nothing.” Dean mumbled as he reached for the knob, turning it. The rusty metal door opened with an ominous creak, and a cool breeze danced past them. “Ready?” The Alpha asked as he stepped out on the old tar rooftop.

“As I’ll ever be.” Castiel voiced cracked with unease, and with great reluctance he followed in his mate’s footsteps. 

Castiel took a deep breath and blew it out slowly as his eyes scanned the vast space of the rooftop. The nurses station and kitchenette both were both in an unnerving state of decay, having weathered the worst of what Mother Nature had to offer. 

A chill seeped up Castiel’s spine as he thought about the countless number of children that played on this very rooftop. That stood where he was now. That came to Waverly with or without their family in hopes of getting better, only to perish within its walls.

“Why do you think they set up the rooftop as a play area for the children?” Dean asked with a small squeeze to Castiel’s hand pulling him from his macabre musings.

“Heliotherapy.” Castiel replied quickly pulling his coat tighter around his as he glanced over at his mate.

“He-” Dean scrunched up his nose. “He-Helio what now?”

“He-lio-therapy.” Castiel repeated, slower this time.

“What’s that?” The Alpha asked as he wandered over to a set of three rooms, between the nurses station and the kitchenette. Dean peered into the first room’s broken window as he listened to his mate’s reply.

“Heliotherapy, also known as sun treatment.” Castiel began, stopping when Dean motioned him over.

“This room’s completely empty, but the graffiti on the walls is pretty cool. Looks like it could have been done by kids.” Dean moved to the middle room’s window, giving Castiel space to check it out the first. “So sun treatment, how was that supposed to help with tuberculosis?”

“Heliotherapy was…” Castiel trailed off as he looked in the window. Dean was right, the art on the walls looked like it could have been done by children. 

The scene on the wall was a group of stick figures playing by an uneven swing set. Castiel assumed these were supposed to be children, since they were drawn smaller and shorter, while a larger stick figure, stood off to the side watching. Above them a large disproportionate yellow sun shone down on them. The whole scene covered the bottom half of the walls as if done by a child. Castiel felt another shiver down his spine, he could hear his grandmother’s voice in his mind explaining to him what that meant, ‘ _someone just walked over your grave_ ’. He turned away, wondering if the drawing really was done by a child or someone going to great lengths to make whoever saw it think it was. He wondered why the staff would allow the children to paint on the wall. In his hospital they were given paper and crayons. It was just too creepy. He shuddered again.

“Earth to Cas,” Dean singsonged. The Alpha smiled when Castiel muttered an apology and moved from the window. He skipped the middle one, knowing Dean would have told him if there was anything worth seeing. “So,” Dean rubbed the thick layer of dust from the last window with his forearm. The Alpha has to swallow a laugh at the look of sheer horror on Castiel’s face as he knocked the grime from his sweater. Dean leaned forward and peeped in the window as he continued, “You gonna finish telling me how sun helped Tuberculosis?”

“Yeah, sorry, got sidetracked.” Castiel shook his head and stuffed his hands in his pockets to warm them. “Heliotherapy was used in the treatment of tuberculosis of the glands, bones, joints, skin, and eyes, even the peritoneum. Sunbathing, it was thought, would help kill the bacteria that caused TB.”

“It actually wor—”

“Shhh,” Castiel hissed as he jerked his hands from his pocket and held one up, cutting off his mate mid-sentence. “You hear that?” The Omega asked with a furrowed brow as he glanced over at Dean.

“Hear what?” Dean whispered as he met Castiel’s eyes.

“It sounds like people singing.” Castiel reached over and grabbed Dean’s hand. “Listen.”

Dean looked around, trying to find the source when he heard it. The voices were muffled, off in the distance, but they were definitely singing. 

“I think it’s coming from this way.” Dean muttered as he started walking towards the nurse’s station. Castiel’s hand gripped his Alpha’s tight as he followed. The closer they got to the rundown ward the louder and more clear the tune got.

_Children_ , it was children singing.

**“Ring around the rosy.**   
**A pocketful of posies.**   
**Ashes, Ashes, we all fall down”**.

“Hey!” Dean tugged at his mate’s hand as they rounded the nurse’s station, “look!” Castiel followed Dean’s gaze to the far side of the rooftop to an old rickety swing set. 

A group of kids, ghostly pale and dressed in matching tattered white shirts and pants were doing Ring-around-the-Rosy. Castiel felt that same cold sensation ripple down his spine. They looked like young patients, from around five to thirteen. Castiel’s wanted to look away but watched raptly as they held hands and sung the old nursery rhyme.

“This is so great! The workers even get their families involved.” Dean bounced up on the balls of his feet in excitement before moving towards the group of children. “C’mon, let’s get a closer look.” 

Castiel tried to dig in his heels but Dean’s enjoyment was so infectious, as was his humming of the children’s song. He gave in, allowing Dean to drag him closer to the frolicking children.

“You are not meant to be here!” A shrill feminine voice called out from behind them. Dean and Castiel both flinched, startled by the new presence. 

They both turned. Dean had a ready explanation on the tip of his tongue. But it died on his lips as he faced a glowering nurse. Her dingy white uniform that fell just below her knees was covered by an ivory apron. Her blonde hair was pulled into a tight bun and topped by a stiff nurse’s cap. Dean made an involuntary shudder at the palensess of her complexion as she continued to stare at them.

“Becky,” Dean grinned as he recognized the woman who checked them in earlier. “This is so cool!”

The woman shook her head, “I know not who this Becky is.” She peered past them to the children in her charge before looking at them once again.

“Of course not,” Dean replied with an over exaggerated wink. “Don’t want you to break character, that’s no fun.”

She crossed her arms over her chest ignoring Dean’s remark and pressed on. “But what I do know, is you are not meant to be up here.”

“We—” Castiel tugged on Dean’s hand as he took a step back pulling his Alpha with him. That strong feeling of dread growing in his stomach as ‘the woman’ stared at him. “We will leave right now.”

“Wait,” she held up her hand, her focus solely on Castiel now. “You’ve been marked by Him, by the Reaper. It is only a matter of time until he comes to claim what is His.” A saccharine smile spread across her pale deathly pink lips as she spoke. “Tick-tock, Castiel.” She whispered as she walked past them to join the children, who were now watching Dean and Castiel with an eerie curiosity.

Their gaze locked on Castiel as they took each other’s hands again. Their eyes did not leave his as they began singing again, but not the nursery rhyme from before. It was one Castiel had never heard, and by the way the children were staring at him it was as though it was meant especially for him.

**“Tick tock goes the clock.**  
 **Not much longer now,**  
 **until you take that final bow”**

Castiel broke his gaze as another shudder ran down his spine. His hands were clammy with sweat, “Dean, let’s go.” He whispered as he squeezed his Alpha’s hand with urgency. “I want to go. Now!”

“Okay,” Dean nodded. He waved goodbye to Becky and the kids as he continued talking. “As cool as this is, I wanna check out the fifth floor before we have to find the group, and before they realize we’re missing.” 

When they turned to leave the nurse called out. “You can’t run from him, Castiel. He’s always just one step behind you.” The words rang in his ears as the Omega picked up his pace, not even daring to look over his shoulder. Dean side-eyed his mate as Castiel all but sprinted towards the exit pulling Dean along with him.

The rooftop door swung shut behind them, leaving the pair alone at the top of the stairwell. Dean pulled a shaking Castiel into his arms. The bitter smell of his Omega’s fear hung so thick in the air it was suffocating.

“Cas, sweetheart,” Dean cooed as he ran his hands up and down Castiel’s back trying to soothe him. “What’s wrong?”

“Something is not right here.” Castiel clutched Dean tighter, pulling him closer and burying his nose into his Alpha’s throat trying to calm himself with his mate’s comforting scent. “This feeling, Dean. It’s an overwhelming sense of…” Castiel’s voice cracked as he shook his head. “I can’t even begin to explain it. But I just _know_ something bad is coming for me.” He pulled away from his Alpha, “Didn’t you hear her?” He cocked his head at his mate, “You did hear her, right? It wasn’t just me…”

“Shhh, shh,” Dean soothed with a soft grin, “Of course, I heard her. Nothing is coming for you though.” He reached up and ran his fingers back through Castiel’s hair. “It’s just part of the tour, Cas. It’s Halloween, babe. They are trying to up their scare factor. It’s just that girl, Becky, from the front desk. You are perfectly safe.” Dean pressed a kiss to Castiel’s forehead. “I will _always_ keep you safe.”

Castiel shuddered again, “It doesn’t feel like just scare tactics.”

“It is,” Dean reassured him and pressed another kiss to his temple, “You’re safe with me.”

“Promise,” Castiel mumbled as he nuzzled his Alpha’s jaw.

“Swear,” Dean affirmed as he pulled back and held out his hand for Castiel to take. “Think you can handle a quick peek at the fifth floor before we go find the group?”

Castiel gnawed on his bottom lip, thinking it over before he finally gave Dean a curt nod and threaded their fingers together. “Yeah, as long as it’s just a quick peek.”

“Fast as lightning,” Dean promised with a wide grin and a wink as they started down the stairs.

  


  


  


Here are some floor plans that I found. I thought you might like them for a reference!  
These are not to scale and I’m not sure who made them, but kudos to them!

Here is an image of the actual architectural floor plan by the Waverly Hills architects, Luckett and Farley.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to Ani-make-me-girl for beta’ing this chapter, and zephyrchrysalis for Alpha reading!

  


Chapter 3

  


_“Come on, Baby, don't fear the reaper._  
_Baby take my hand, don't fear the reaper._  
_We'll be able to fly, don't fear the reaper._  
_Baby I'm your man.”_  
_**Blue Oyster Cult** _

  


By the time Dean and Castiel skidded through the opening to the fifth floor they were both panting to catch their breaths. It was only one flight from the roof, but they barreled down it like the devil himself was after them. And Castiel wasn’t quite sure he wasn’t! Dean turned to Castiel with a small smirk. “See, no ghosts or goblins.”

Castiel rolled his eyes and scrubbed his hands through his hair as he caught his breath. He pushed past his mate. “Well, let’s get on with it!” For the first time he looked over the decrepit floor. He shuddered as he took in some of the graffiti that screamed at him from the walls. It was like walking through a horror movie. One particular section had been heavily defaced with sinister depictions of bodies and corpses being tortured in graphic detail, as well as a bone chilling vision of the many lost souls of the asylum and the swirling hell they had been victims to.

The other walls were no less daunting. Castiel felt a chill run down his spine. The moldy smell matched the creep of mold on the decaying walls. The floor was littered with a fine dust of rust that rained down from the piping exposed by the crumbling ceiling. As they wandered down the graffiti strewn corridor they saw arched doorways that were missing entire chunks of the original architecture. And what doors that were left barely hung onto rusted out hinges. 

Everything was stripped bare yet the eerie feeling of being watched, of not being alone, followed Castiel with every step. 

The further they walked down the long corridor, the more Castiel’s felt like steel winged butterflies were tearing up his stomach. The more he felt a sense of utter despair. Even Dean jumped as wind whipped past them with an eerie howl of protest. It echoed off the walls as if the building itself was bemoaning at being left abandoned in such a state. The Sanatorium’s moans and groans made Cas think about all the patients waiting for a cure, suffering in pain. He shuddered. 

They both stopped as the wind came through again. Castiel grabbed Dean’s arm, “You said we’d make this brief.” He reminded as the Omega took comfort from the close proximity of his Alpha.

“We will,” Dean assured as he bumped his shoulder with his mate’s. “We just have a little farther to go, there's a set of steps leading down to the first floor on this side of the corridor as well. And,” He took Castiel’s hand and glanced back the way they’d already come, “we’re closer to this end, now.” Dean swung their joined hands between them, trying to soothe his mate’s nerves as he continued talking.“It’s a straight shot, and I can see all the things I planned on. Plus,” he smirked at Cas with a broad grin, “we will be passing the surgical rooms. I figured as a doctor you would be interested in those.” 

Castiel hummed and nodded. As freaked out as he was, he was very interested in what the surgical suites looked like. He would just feel much safer if they were checking them out with the entire group. The Omega took a deep breath, trying to push back all his fears of this place, and smiled back. “Maybe we could take a quick peek.” Castiel shrugged nonchalantly, “you know, since we will be passing by them anyway.”

Dean’s grin grew to epic proportion as he wrapped his arm around his Omega’s shoulder, jostling him as they walked past the nurses station. “There's my big brave Omega! I kn-”

“ **GET OUT!** ” Shrill voices screeched, cutting the Alpha off mid word. Dean’s head jerked from side to side, trying to pinpoint the source of the voices. He couldn’t, they seemed to be coming from every direction.

“The disembodied voices from the nurses!” Dean proclaimed excitedly. “We’re close to room 502.” The Alpha’s eyes scanned where walls meet ceiling as they continued down the debilitated hall.

“What are you looking for?” Castiel whispered as he examined the area his mate was investigating.

“Speakers.” Dean replied as he side-eyed his mate, waiting as another round of ‘get outs’ echoed off the walls before he continued. “I’m trying to find the speakers the voices are coming from. But I can’t,” Dean clicked his tongue in mild frustration. “They have them hidden too-”

“Look,” Castiel gasped cutting Dean off. The Omega pointed towards one of the rooms, drawing Dean’s attention away from his speaker search and to what had his mate practically vibrating beside him. **502** in black fading paint adorned the trim of the doorway Castiel had stopped in front of. “This is it, right? The room you are so excited about.”

“Hell, yeah!” Dean grinned as he bounced up onto the balls of his feet. “C’mon,” the Alpha held out his hand and waited until Castiel took it before walking past the threshold in search of the anguished entity that lurks in room 502.

“Oh, my God!” Dean’s eyes landed on an old rusted light fixture, where a dark haired life-sized ‘doll’ hung from a noose. She was dressed in the same nurse’s uniform as Becky from the roof. Dean tugged on Castiel’s hand, pulling them closer so he could get a better look.

“Wow! Cas,” Dean whispered in awe as he glanced up at her face. “She looks just like the picture of Mary Lee I saw online.” 

The Alpha reached out and Castiel pulled him back, “Maybe you shouldn’t touch it, Dean.”

“I just wanna spin her around so I can get a better look.” Dean replied as he inched even closer. Just as his fingertips were getting ready to close around the figure’s ankle its eyes popped open.

“Get out!” She wailed as she writhed on the noose.

“Holy shit!” Dean shrieked as he reared back. “It’s an animatronic!” He chuckled as he blew out a shuddering breath. “That actually scared me a little bit.”

“Cas, hey.” Dean looked over at Castiel who was squeezing his hand in a bone crushing grip. “Care to ease up, my fingertips are turning blue.”

“Dean,” Castiel whispered, his tone filled with fear as his eyes widened and the color drained from his face. “Dean,” he repeated louder this time as he raised his free hand and pointed towards the ‘doll’.

Dean turned back to the animatronic, gasping when he took in the sight of the ‘doll’ which was now down from her resting place and coming towards them. The noose hung loose around her neck, deep grooves and purple bruises marred her pale throat.

“Death walks among you.” Her voice came out hoarsely as her blue lips curled into a cruel smile. Her dead eyes locked on Castiel’s. “But don’t fear him, Castiel. Don’t fear the Reaper!”

“C’mon,” Dean croaked as he stumbled back, pulling on Castiel to get him out of his fear induced stupor. “Let’s go, Cas.” The Alpha looked back to the woman and instantly felt the temperature in the room drop. Dean shivered as he realized that she was no ‘doll’, but the _actual_ ghost of Mary Lee.

“Tick tock goes the clock.” Mary Lee sing-songed as she stepped closer to Castiel. “Not much longer now, until you take that final bow.”

“Alpha,” Castiel’s voice quivered as he looked to his mate, his eyes filled with terror.

“I'm getting you out of here.” Dean pushed Castiel in front of him and towards the door. As soon as they made it out into the hallway he gripped his Omega’s hand tight and they booked it towards the stairs.

Once they made it to the stairwell they skidded to a stop. The reaper stood there blocking their way. He pointed his scythe at Castiel and rasped, “Almost time, almost mine.”

The Alpha grabbed Castiel and turned running toward the opposite set of steps, only to see Mary Lee closing in on them. Dean looked back to The Reaper then to left of them. They were caught in the middle. 

“This way!” The Alpha pushed open one of the less dilapidated doors and tugged Castiel inside. He shoved it closed and doubled over for a moment to catch his breath.

Castiel stared out the little square window, watching as Mary Lee paced the halls, and The Reaper stared back beckoning Castiel to him with a wave of his scythe.

“Well,” Castiel let out a shuddering breath. “I guess you finally believe me, huh?”

“Oh, yeah,” Dean huffed as he straightened up, hitching his backpack higher on his shoulder and took in the room for the first time. “Uh, Cas?” He pawed at the Omega’s arm without taking his eyes off the sight in front of him. “We’re not alone.”

“Wha-” Castiel started as he spun around. His words caught in his throat as he took in the nearly hundred year old surgery suite in perfect condition, not a dust ball in sight. It was as if they had stepped back in time when they stepped into the room. His eyes locked on the doctor and nurse in their pristine whites standing over a patient.

Castiel watched in horror and fascination as the doctor placed a small curved bone into the gleaming white porcelain surgical bowl that was already overflowing with bone and spongy body tissue. 

“What the hell is the doctor doing to him?” Dean muttered as he pulled Castiel closer.

“Thoracoplasty and a Lobectomy,” Castiel mumbled back as he watched the doctor’s nimble fingers work.

“English, Cas, I don’t speak doctor.” Dean cringed as he heard a cracking noise, and watched as the doctor handed the nurse another sliver of bone.

“Thoracoplasty is the removal of several rib bones from the chest wall in order to collapse the infected lung. At the time this surgery was commonplace. The average patient required the removal of 7-8 ribs.” Castiel looked over at his mate taking in the horrified look on his face before turning back to watch the ghostly surgery as he continued. “And if the lung was really infected the doctor performed a Lobectomy, that’s where they removed the infected parts of the lung, sometimes even a whole lung. These bloody treatments were painful, ineffective, and often fatal. Despite this, they were considered some of the most advanced methods for treating tuberculosis at the time. These blood-soaked procedures were seen as a ‘last resort’ and few of the patients survived it.”

“Cas,” Dean hissed and pulled at his arm, “time to go.”

Castiel didn’t move, didn’t answer his mate. He was mesmerized by the sight in front of him. He watched as the doctor plopped a chunk of lung tissue into the bowl. As his eyes tracked blood trickling down the porcelain side Castiel whispered, “This is not real.”

“Cas,” Dean repeated and yanked on his arm harder, trying to pull him from this trance. “C’mon we need to get the hell out of here!” 

The doctor looked up at them and went back to his patient.

Castiel looked at Dean and then back at the surgery, but the room had changed. It was now dank and falling apart, numerous holes littered the walls and ceiling. And The Reaper stood by an old rusting away surgical table. He pointed his scythe at Castiel, “Almost time, almost mine.”

“No!” Dean growled at The Reaper as he stepped in front of his mate. “You can’t have him.” 

“Dean,” Castiel grabbed the strap of the Alpha’s backpack as he swung open the door and hauled Dean back out into the hallway. With The Reaper in the surgical suite,and Mary Lee nowhere to be found, they took off for the nearest stairwell. Their run down the four floors to the first floor were a blur. 

“Exit’s this way, Cas.” Dean panted as he squeezed his Omega’s hand reassuringly as they continued to run. “We are getting the fuck out of here!”

“The door!” Castiel called out. “I can see it.” 

As they closed in on their salvation in a blink of an eye The Reaper appeared in front of the door, blocking their way. The specter tilted his head back and the sun lit up his face for the first time. Castiel gasped as he looked upon the skeletal face and the dry, thorny tongue forked between jagged teeth. 

The Reaper outstretched his scythe towards Castiel. The Omega quivered as it stopped less than an inch from his face. “Almost time, almost mine,” The Reaper rasped as he drew the scythe back, clutching it in his bony grip as he stood his ground. Letting them know they would not be leaving from this door.

“C’mon!” Dean tugged Castiel hand leading him away from the door, The Reaper, and to the only other exit Dean knew about.

“What now?” Castiel asked as the passed the morgue and the electroshock therapy room.

“I’m getting you, us, out of here.” Dean looked over and met his mates fear filled eyes. “I promise.”

“How?” Castiel voice cracked as he spoke. “That thing is blocking the only exit!”

“Not the only one.” Dean stopped and nodded towards the death tunnel. “It leads out.”

“No,” Castiel shook his head, terror radiating off him in waves. “Dean, I can’t go in there.”

“Babe, calm down. Listen to me. Look at me.” Dean reached up and cupped Castiel’s face in his hands. “You can do this. You’re gonna reach in my backpack and pull out the two flashlights. Okay?” Dean waited until Castiel nodded before carrying on. “Then I’m gonna take your hand and we are gonna run. We are gonna run and not look back until we are out of the tunnel and far the fuck away from here. You got it?”

“Yes,” Castiel nodded again.

“Good.” Dean leaned in and pressed a quick hard kiss to Castiel’s lips. “Grab those flashlights.”

Dean turned around and with shaky hands Castiel unzipped the pack and dug out the flashlights before zipping it back up. He passed one to Dean as he turned his on.

The Alpha held out his hand for Castiel to take. “Ready?” Dean asked as he clicked on his flashlight.

“Yeah.” Castiel whispered as he twinned his fingers with Dean’s. “Don’t let go.”

“Never,” Dean promised as he squeezed Castiel’s hand once before exclaiming, “now!” 

They broke out in a dead run, not looking back. Castiel’s heart pounded in his chest, his lungs burned, and his legs ached, but he didn’t slow down. He ignored the crunching of footsteps on their heels. The disembodied voices that called out to him, telling him ‘tick-rock’ and ‘you can’t run from The Reaper’. He ignored the eerie shadows crawling up the sides of the walls, following them. And he ignored the sense of dread settling in his bones.

He focused on the warmth of his mate’s hand in his. Dean’s heavy breathing. The promise his Alpha made to keep him safe. He focused on getting out of there and never letting Dean live it down. The walls of the death tunnel blurred past him. He kept his eyes locked on the flashlight’s beam.

“Keep going, babe.” Dean’s voice was breathless. Castiel concentrated on Dean's hand in his. And that’s when he saw it...

 _Light_.

It was just a glimmer. A dim glimmer, but there was definitely light. The end of the tunnel was in sight!

“Almost there!” Dean called out as they picked up the pace.

“Faster,” Castiel huffed and they picked up their pace.

The dim light drew closer and closer until they reached the end of the tunnel. They burst through the opening. Their lungs were on fire, but they didn’t stop. They continued racing away from that hellish nightmare. 

“The sun is going down,” Cas murmured wondering how long had they been roaming around the sanatorium? How long had the ghosts kept them captivated in that surgery room? Castiel pushed all those thoughts from his head and just focused on running.

They ran until they felt as if they would drop if they took another step. With Waverly a good distance away Dean felt it was safe to stop now. The Alpha let go of his mates hand and doubled over, trying to catch his breath.

“We made it,” Dean sighed after his breathing had evened out. “Cas,” The Alpha stood with a smile on his face. His smile quickly contorted to pure fear. “Cas!” He yelled and reached for his Omega.

“Dean, what’s wro-” Castiel’s words died on his lips as he felt bony arms close around his waist and breath as hot as Hell fire puff against his ear.

“ **NOW YOU’RE MINE!** ”

Castiel flailed his arms and shot upwards. A blood curdling scream ripped from his throat as he blinked his eyes open and dazedly took in his surroundings.

Castiel looked around. 

Home. 

His bedroom. 

He was in his bed.

It was all just a bad dream.

He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, trying to calm his racing heart.

“Babe,” Dean switched on the bedside lamp before sitting up. He reached out and soothingly caressed his Omega’s back. “You okay?”

“Bad dream.”’Castiel rasped, his throat sore from screaming.

“No kidding.” Dean snorted as he shook his head. “You were tossing and turning in your sleep, and I thought it would help if I wrapped my arms around your waist. You know, wrap you in my scent to soothe you. Boy was I wrong.” The Alpha reached up and rubbed his jaw. “You clocked me as soon as my arms closed around you.”

“I’m sorry.” Castiel whispered as he turned to face Dean. The Omega lovingly ran his fingertips along his mate’s jawline making sure he was okay before he let out a huff and punched Dean in the arm.

“Ouch!” Dean grumbled as he rubbed his deltoid. “What the hell was that for?”

“It's all your fault,” Castiel mumbled petulantly. 

“My fault you had a bad dream?” Dean quirked his brow. “You wanna tell me how it was my fault?”

“You made me go on that damn tour of that Sanatorium today.” Castiel crossed his arms over his chest and scowled at Dean. “You told me all those creepy stories about that place. You should have known this would happen.”

“You had a nightmare about Waverly Hills?” Dean asked and Castiel nodded. “Wanna tell me about it?” The Alpha scooted back and propped the pillows against the headboard before laying back and opening his arms. 

“No!”

Dean’s mouth lifted in a small smile, “Might help.”

“All right.” Castiel shrugged. “Not like I’m gonna be going to sleep anytime soon.” The Omega uncrossed his arms and snuggled against his mate’s chest, breathing in his comforting scent. “It felt so real,” he whispered.

Dean hummed in agreement before replying, “Most nightmares do.”

“It started out just the way everything went today, but then you,” he poked Dean in the chest. “Got the bright idea of exploring on our own.”

“And you agreed to that?” Dean asked, his tone laced with shock. Castiel shot him a withering glare that had the Alpha raising his hands in surrender and dropping _that_ subject. “Never mind, Continue.”

“Anyway,” he laid his head back down of Dean’s chest. “You wanted to see the roof but got a little winded on the fourth floor.” Dean let out an indignant huff but didn’t deny that that probably would have actually happened. “I teased you a bit about it. One thing led to another, and you dragged me into the nearest room and fucked me against the wall.”

“What?” Dean chuckled in shock before regaining his composure and continuing. “Well that right there is why your naughty sex dream turned into a nightmare, you broke the golden rule of horror.” The Alpha paused for dramatic effect. “No sex.”

“How could I ever commit such a faux pas. You know I know all about the scary movies.” Castiel deadpanned with an eye roll.

“Wait!” Dean gasped, ignoring his mate’s sarcastic remark. He jerked up into a sitting position taking Castiel with him. When the Omega met his eyes Dean smirked at him. “ _You_ dreamed we had sex _at_ Waverly Hills?!” The Alpha’s smirk grew as he waggled his brows. “It’s always the quiet ones that are so damn kinky. Had I known that’s what you wanted to do at Waverly, I would have-”

“It was all Dream You!” Castiel accused as he cut him off with a few sharp jabs to his Alpha’s sternum before his mate really got on a roll with the teasing.

“Oh, no,” Dean laughed as he batted Castiel’s hand away. “Don’t you go blaming Dream Dean for what goes on in that perverse brain of yours!”

“You are insufferable,” Castiel grumbled.

“Yeah, but,” Dean wrapped his arms around his mate and pulled him back down against the pillows. “You love me anyway.”

“Against my better judgement,” Castiel muttered under his breath as he slung his arm over Dean’s waist and buried his nose in the crook of his Alpha’s neck.

Dean reached up and began to card his fingers through Castiel’s unruly bed head hair. “What happened after that?”

“Everything went to hell,” Castiel mumbled against his Alpha’s mating mark, nosing at it once and taking a deep whiff of Dean’s calming aroma before speaking. “We saw the Grim Reaper and he told me my time was almost up.” Castiel involuntarily shuddered as he recalled its unearthly voice. Dean’s hand left his hair at that movement and pulled Castiel flush against his side. The Omega let out a small sigh at the safety he felt just from being in his mate’s arms. “You thought it was just an employee dressed up at first, but after we saw the ghost of Mary Lee there was no denying that it was all real.”

Castiel squeezed Dean even tighter as he nuzzled his throat and Dean just held his mate and waited. He ran his hand up and down Castiel’s bare back, drawing random designs with his fingertips as he bided his time until Castiel was ready to continue.

“We ran.” Castiel looked up into his mate’s eyes. “We ran and ran, and when we finally made it out, and thought we were safe, but then The Reaper grabbed me and said I was his now.” He blew out a shuddering breath. “And that’s when I woke up.”

“I’m sorry that I pushed for us to go to Waverly.” Dean cupped his mate’s cheek and pressed a kiss to Castiel’s forehead. “And I’m sorry it gave you a nightmare.”

“Not your fault.” Castiel shook his head and claimed his Alpha’s lips in a chaste kiss.

“Still,” Dean muttered in between peppering his Omega’s jawline with nips and kisses. “Let me make it up to you. I wanna make it all better.”

“How?” Castiel asked, quirking a brow as his mate’s hands roamed down his bare chest.

“I have my ways,” Dean purred seductively as he began to untie the string on Castiel’s pajama bottoms.

“Nah,” Castiel shook his head and batted Dean’s hands away from his pjs. “You see, I just had some amazing sex right before I woke up.”

“That was dream sex,” Dean huffed. “Dream sex doesn’t count.” 

“Speak for yourself, it was some damn good sex.” Castiel teased with a grin.

“Well, what if,” Dean leaned in and lapped at Castiel’s throat, nipping at his mark causing a _very good_ shiver to tingle through his body. The Alpha sucked on Castiel’s ear lobe before running his tongue along the shell of his ear and whispering, “What if I do that thing you like. You know,” Dean’s fingers danced down Castiel’s toned stomach before sliding to his crotch and cupping his growing erection. “Eat you out until you’re dripping slick and come on my tongue alone.”

“We could do that. Or,” Castiel reached up and gripped Dean’s shoulders as he swung his leg over his Alpha’s thighs and settled in his lap. “We could do that thing we _both_ like. You know,” Castiel gently rocked back and forth, feeling his mate’s equally hard cock rub against him through the thin layers of their pajama bottoms. “I ride you until you lock inside my tight ass and I milk multiple orgasms out of that thick knot of yours.” Castiel hummed and thrust forward harder, enjoying the way he could feel Dean’s cock throb. “Then after your knot goes down you eat me out and see how many times you can make me come on your tongue until I’m a writhing mess begging you to stop.”

“That,” Dean growled and gripped Castiel’s hips. “Let’s do that.”

“Okay,” Castiel leaned down and sucked his Alpa’s bottom lip into his mouth, nibbling on it before letting go with a wet pop. When Dean chased after his mouth Castiel put a hand on his chest and said. “Under on condition.”

Dean flopped back onto the pillows and eyed his mate wondering what he had going on in that head of his. Deciding to play along Dean asked, “And what might that be?”

“Well,” Castiel licked his lips and stared down at Dean lasciviously. “I get to pick what we do, for, say, the next _five_ Halloweens.”

Dean hummed and pursed his lips as if thinking it over. When, in truth, even before his mate asked he was willing to give him anything he wanted. Not just for some mind blowing sex, but because he loved Castiel, and always wanted him to be happy.

“You drive a hard—” Dean thrust his hips up and smirked, “bargain. But you got yourself a deal.”

“Then come claim your prize,” Castiel purred with a knowing smile. Even if sex was off the table Dean would never deny him anything. “I love you, Alpha.” 

“Love you, too.” Dean pulled Castiel down and kissed him breathless before mumbling against his lips, “My sweet, sweet Omega.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the journey! :)


End file.
